krisho: Drunkard Kiss
by doubleAA10
Summary: Sequel dari DRUNKARD LOVE, ENCOUNTER, PLEASURE. (INI YG TERAKHIR) Benarkah kris ngePHPin joonmyeon? /si lelaki ganteng yang di DP mu itu, Aku melihat dia selingkuhh! sama namja yang cantik banget/ mwo? Apa jangan-jangan krn lebih cantik, montok dan semok… makanya Kris memilih namja itu daripada Myeonie ! TAT/ KRISHO.FLUFF. OOC. FUNNY.ABSURD. ONESHOT. ingat REVIEWNYA yahh


**Drunkard Kiss**

 **Warning: YAOI, fluff, lucu, gaje, typos, alur kecepatan etc xD.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: One shot**

 **Disclaimer:** Story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed. Kesamaan dengan ff yang lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

.

.

 **~^^happy reading ^^~**

 **#Don't be silent please #**

Sequelnya **#Drunkard Encounter#** & **#Drunkard Pleasure#**

"Hmmm lalalala~"

readers tentu menduga bukan suara siapa yang tengah memelantunkan lagu dengan ria? Yap benar.. tidak lain adalah bunny ucul kita, Kim Joonmyeon.

Namja manis yang tampak sangat berbahagia itu sedang menatap layar smartphonenya lama, yang background hapenya kini sudah berganti dengan foto berduanya dengan Kris, dengan Kris yang merangkul pundaknya sambil bersefie ria. Acara makan samyetang seminggu yang lalu ditambah dengan berbagai acara-acara datingnya yang lain mulai memenuhi gallery smartphonenya yang bertitle: Me and my love Wu…

 _Sound cheesy rite?_

Tapi sepertinya Joonmyeon tidak memperdulikan itu, mereka yang masih berstatus PDKT ini tampaknya mulai semakin dekat dan mengenali satu sama lain, Joonmyeon tinggal menunggu waktu kapan seorang Kris Wu yang kece nan tampan itu akan menembaknya. Oh tentu saja tanpa makan waktu akan Joonmyeon terima dengan sukarela. Joonmyeon sangat percaya diri bahwa Kris benar-benar menyukainya sampai seseorang membuyarkan keyakinannya.

" h…hyungg! Kakak kelas yang dari sekolah lain ituu…!" jeritan melengking khas pemuda berambut ramen, Kim Jongdae, teman sekelas yang dari negara asal yang sama itu membuat Joonmyeon harus tersadar dari alam imajinernya, Joonmyeon mengerang pelan ketika suara namja itu melengking di telinga kanannya.

" apaaa sii dae? Kamu pagi-pagi sudah ribut sekali?!" keluh Joonmyeon yang kini mengelus telinganya yang mendengung teraniaya, namun Jongdae tidak memperdulikannya, segera digenggamnya kedua pundak sahabatnya kemudian digoyangkannya secara kasar " itu lohhh ituu! Laki ganteng di profile picture mu itu! Aku melihat dia selingkuhh..!"

Joonmyeon membulatkan mata indahnya " mwo? Tidak salah lihat kamu? Tidak mungkin kalii… kris itu sudah jatuh hati sama aku jadi tidak mungkin kris mau sama yang lain" okay… joonmyeon overpede, tapi hatinya tentu was-was juga mendapat berita baru seperti itu. Kris memang tampan..sangat tampan malah… Joonmyeon sangat mengakui itu untuk yang keseribu kalinya—jadi dengan wajah bak bidadari surga itu, siapa yang berani menolaknya? Mendekati dengan menjatuhkan harga diri pun joonmyeon yakin banyak yang rela, apalagi Kris sampai sekarang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda Kris akan melamarnya… eh salah ding.. menembaknya.. maksud hati Joonmyeon memang susah dipungkiri, readers.

" tapi benerannn! Aku tidak salah lihat.. tadi aku lihat ada laki-laki cantik banget yang mengamit tangannya pas perjalanan menuju universitas… ihhh gak percaya banget sihh!" jerit Jongdae kesal lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan bête.

Joonmyeon terbengong…

Laki-laki cantik?

Lebih cantik dari Myeonie :'( ?

lebih imut, cantik, tampan, menawan, bening, bersih, putih, terawat, gemesin… etc etc etc… dari Myeonie?

Atau jangan-jangan lebih montok dan semok… makanya Kris memilih namja itu daripada Myeonie ?!

Rusak sudah mood Joonmyeon yang daritadi berlatarkan bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda, ia terlihat akan menangis sekarang tapi ia tahan-tahan. Joonmyeon tidak ingin mempercayainnya, dengan sedih dibawanya tas ranselnya kemudian berlari dari ruang kelas yang belum dimasuki dosen tersebut. Yahh… Joonmyeon bolos deh.

.

.

.

" awas sajaaa kalau kepergok myeonnie..ihh..kriss ngeselin deh!" Joonmyeon kini merayap/? dekat dinding universitas B tempat Kris berkuliah, layaknya seorang ninja-ninja gadungan, ia dari merayap di dinding-dinding, bersembunyi di atas pohon, menjadi seperti bunglon di daerah dedaunan, sampai merangkak di atas loker yang bertuliskan Kris Wu. Namja manis itu merasa yakin Kris tidak akan dapat menemukan kehadirannya bila ia bersembunyi di atasnya bila Kris menggunakan lokernya. Benar saja, tiga jam kemudian setelah lelaki ganteng itu telah menyelesaikan pelajarannya, ia dengan beberapa orang temannya yang sepantaran tinggi dengannya itu berjalan bersama dengan santai, kemudian mereka merangkulnya sebentar sebelum mengucapkan salam perpisahan .

" hahaha.. noo he isn't.. byee! See you tomorrow"

Entah apa yang ia katakan pada teman-temannya, karena dari kejauhan Joonmyeon tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Namja manis itu dapat melihat Kris perlahan berjalan ke arahnya—lebih tepatnya pada lokernya kemudian membuka loker itu dan mengambil beberapa stationary dan buku-bukuan yang ia butuhkan dari dalamnya.

" aaaa… dari atas juga Kris terlihattt gantengg bangett.. beningg gitu… rindu deh" batin Joonmyeon berfan boying ria, rasanya bahagia bertemu dengan crushnya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu ( kris: hey bunny.. Kamu baru bertemu denganku kemarin, masa rindu lagi sih?) ditambah dari jarak sedekat ini Joonmyeon jadi dapat memperhatikan alis mata Kris yang tajam nan lebat itu.. bikin hati Joonmyeon cenat cenut tidak menentu.

Kris baru akan menutup kembali pintu lokernya kembali dan berjalan keluar sebelum tangannya ditarik seseorang—yang berperawakan pendek, imut, wajah yang putih dan.. cantik dengan bulu mata lentiknya.

Joonmyeon mengerjap-ngerjap polos… itukah yang dimaksudkan oleh Jongdae? Seseorang yang cantik seperti rusa jantan…

" hey Lu.. where have you been? I have been searching for you but you aren't in your class ( hey Lu! Dari mana kamu? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana tapi kamu tidak ada di dalam kelasmu) pertanyaan dengan sedikit aura kekesalan itu dibalas dengan cengiran cantik khas rusa jantan, ia membelai rambut blonde yang berada di atasnya itu dengan santai " don't mad at me.. im eating with some international students.. you know some sri lankans and Pakistani.. there are so much fun…. Bla bla blaaa… ( jangan marah ya.. aku tadi makan dengan beberapa murid internasional.. mereka sangat ramah)"

Perlahan bayangan kedua manusia itu berjalan menghilang di kerumunan mahasiswa-mahasiswa, Joonmyeon tidak lagi mengejar mereka, namja itu hanya berdiri terduduk di atas loker Kris dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Terbukti sudah apa yang dikatakan Jongdae kepadanya, mereka berdua terlihat sangat dekat, namja cantik nan ramah itu pasti adalah pacar Kris, itu sebabnya Kris selama ini tidak menembaknya, mungkin lelaki tampan itu hanya berniat menjadikannya teman saja, atau mungkin hanya mengusilinya karena ia pasti tahu perasaan joonmyeon kepadanya. Tetes-tetes air mata menetes membasahi pipi kemerahan tersebut, semakin joonmyeon berusaha menghapusnya semakin banyak pula yang keluar. Joonmyeon patah hati, padahal ia baru pertama kali mengalami hal menyenangkan seperti merasakan apa yang dinamakan dengan cinta, merasakan berdebar-debar, namun sebelum ia merasakan apa yang dinamakan pacaran, dicintai oleh seseorang yang ia cintai, ia sudah terlanjur ditolak.

" hiks..hiks.. Kris kamu tega nge phpin akuu..huweeee!"

" sir! Ada penyusup gila menangis di atas loker!"

.

.

.

Kris speechless…

Pasalnya ia menemukan seorang lelaki terkapar di rumahnya

Tanpa terasa langit sudah mendung dan akan hujan ketika ia pulang dari bermain basket dengan namja tadi, ia merasa keadaan rumahnya terlihat baik-baik saja sebelum ia membuka pintunya dan menemukan seorang lelaki terlelap di atas sofanya,beberapa kaleng bir tergeletak di atas lantai—4—6—8-? Kris tidak dapat menghitung seberapa banyak kaleng kosong yang telah remuk tersebut. Perlahan Kris menyalakan lampu rumahnya sebelum berjalan mendekati lelaki mabuk tersebut.

" hey.. wake up" Kris mengoyangkan tubuh pria itu sebelum ia membalikkannya yang sebelumnya tertidur meringkuh. Namja tampan itu hampir memelototkan kedua matanya ketika ia menemukan wajah yang sangat ia kenal.

Wajah baby bunnynya..

Yang kini bersemu kemerahan karena mabuk…

"Lucu sekali… I wanna adopt you.. " batin Kris segemas-gemasnya, duh! Ia jadi ingin memeluk dan menggendong kelinci jadi-jadian itu, dan ingin sekali mengigit pipi gembul kemerahannya namun ditahannya hasrat terpendam itu mati-matian. Tidak..tidak baik menyerang orang saat ia tertidur, itulah yang diajarkan kedua orang tuanya kepadanya, jadi dengan tidak rela dibangunkannya lelaki mungil itu hingga sang empunya mendesah sebal dan perlahan membuka kedua mata sayunya. Joonmyeon mengerjapkan kedua matanya membiasakan terangnya lampu yang menyakiti kedua matanya sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan wajah tampan yang menyerang mimpinya akhir-akhir ini.

" huwaaa… h..heyyy..!" Kris terlunjak mendapatnya namja yang baru terbangun itu sekarang menitikkan air matanya, kemudian akhirnya menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil. " d..dont cry…" pinta namja panic itu kemudian ia mengelus-elus rambut Joonmyeon dengan harapan ia berhenti menangis, namun tangisan itu semakin menjadi-jadi

" huweee..hiksss.. kalau kamu punya pacarrr kenapa kau masih berbaik kepadakuu… dasarrr tukang PHPPP… I hate youuu hiks hiks… memangnya enak mempermainkan perasaanku seperti ini… aku kan juga ingin cinta pertamaku berakhir baikk.. kemudian pacarann..terus menikahh..hidup bahagia sama kamuu…. Now you ruined it! Hiks hiks huwaaaa" emang kalau perkataan orang mabuk itu selalu jujur, sekarang segala perasaan Joonmyeon dengan mudahnya meluncur dari bibir imut tersebut, membuat Kris memasang muka bego mendengarnya, pacarnyaa? siapa?

Kris menahan kedua tangan joonmyeon yang hendak melemparnya dengan bantal kemudian menatap mata yang masih berlinang air mata itu dengan dalam " hey..hey.. aku tidak tahu kau dengar itu dari siapa.. tapi..aku tidak..punya pacar… seseorang yang akan kujadikan pacar cuma kamu Joon!"

 _Tuh kan? Kris cuma tertarik sama Myeonnie seorang…_

Kepercayaan diri seorang Joonmyeon bangkit kembali, air mata itu langsung berhenti mendengar pengakuan yang aw-so-sweet tersebut, tapi moncong imutnya masih tetap ia majukan " k..kalau begitu yang myeonnie lihat tadi siapa? Yang lebih cantik dan bohay dari myeonnie, yang ngerangkul-rangkul tanganmu seenaknya itu siapa?"

Kris berkedip mengingat-ingat..

Yang cantik? Bohay?

Sepertinya tidak ada yang lebih cantik dan bohay daripada kelinci semok menggemaskan yang berada di hadapannya kini.

Kris berusaha mengingat-ingat namun sepertinya gagal " i am sorry Joon.. aku tidak tahu siapa yang kamu maksud.. tapi semua yang dekat denganku tidak lebih dari sekedar teman kok"

Joonmyeon merengut tidak puas mendapat jawaban dari Kris, namun ia tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya lagi karena namja itu sudah menembaknya— _iya kan? Myeonnie sudah sah jadi pacar Kris kan?_ – namja itu ingin sekali bertanya tapi ia ragu, lelaki tampan itu juga tidak melanjutkan pernyataan cintanya lagi— _bête deh harus nya kris itu bilang.. seseorang yang akan kujadikan pacar cuma kamu Joon! Jadilah pacarku ya? Jadi milikku seorang" gituu.. pabbo! Myeonnie kan bisa balas gituu…_

Kris tersenyum geli sendiri mendengar curhatan hati Joonmyeon yang ia tahu sedang melamun sendiri itu, padahal sedang melamun tapi bisa-bisanya mulut itu ember akan apa yang sedang di pikirkan sang empunya. Ketika mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari kediaman Kris karena mendengar rintik-rintik hujan yang berdentang merdu, lebih tepatnya tubuh yang jenjang itu memapah tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu karena oyong akibat bir yang diminumnya, seseorang bertenteng es krim yang Joonmyeon dan Kris kenal berpapasan dengan mereka.

" AAHHHH!" jerit joonmyeon reflek sambil menunjuk-nunjuk namja rusa tersebut. " ituu kris ituuu siapaa?" myeon.. sangat tidak sopan menunjuk orang seperti itu =.="

Berbanding dengan Joonmyeon yang panic, yang kini posesif memeluk pinggang Kris dengan sengaja seperti menyatakan—kris ini milikku, jangan sentuh—Kris malah dengan tenang memperkenalkan namja cantik itu kepadanya " ini? Dia ini saudara jauhku, perkenalkan luhan, this is Joonmyeon, Joonmyeon ini Luhan, dia selama ini tinggal di Amerika jadi kita lebih sering berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Inggris, dan karena dia juga baru pindah untuk s2 disini jadi dia nginap di rumahku" jelas Kris panjang lebar, sedangkan Luhan berusaha menahan tawa yang sebentar lagi akan meledak melihat wajah joonmyeon yang bengong…

" u..umh.. s..sorry aku pikir kamu mau merebut kris dariku ˙-˙ " akunya dengan jujur, ya ampun betapa lugunya anak ini sampai Kris di sampingnya pun ikut menahan kikikan, senang juga sih melihat keposesifan Joonmyeon kepadanya.

" hahah.. so that's it.. I wanna take care of this drunkard cutie first, he cant walk straight to his house I bet.. later ( aku mau mengurus si cutie mabuk ini dulu, aku yakin dia tidak dapat berjalan sampai ke rumahnya dengan baik.. dah)" pamit kris sambil berlalu memapah Joonmyeon yang sedikit bersendawa ria.

Joonmyeon tertawa ria sepanjang perjalanannya, menertawakan kebodohannya… tidak seharusnya ia merasa cemburu tanpa mengetahui kebenarannya. Usut punya usut, Joonmyeon tidak menyangka taktiknya akan semulus ini, pura-pura mabuk dan menyelinap ke dalam kediaman Kris seperti yang Kris lakukan di kediamannya dulu. " hey… don't sleep yet Joon" cegah Kris ketika namja manis itu meletakkan wajahnya yang basah oleh air hujan itu pada dada kris yang menopangnya di sampingnya, ia berfikir bahwa namja mabuk itu sudah mau terlelap hingga menggunakan dadanya sebagai bantal.

" hmmm? Jadi.. kapan akan menembakku?" tanya joonmyeon spontan, ia benar-benar menggunakan taktik mabuknya dengan sebaik mungkin, dengan begitu ia tidak akan begitu malu untuk menyatakan perasaaannya serta pertanyaan yang masih menggantung di otaknya.

Kris mendesah _" aish.. baby bunny ini selalu lebih cepat selangkah dariku" batin_ Kris pasrah, ia kurang gesit sepertinya - _namun tidak untuk yang ini—_

Mata yang semula sayu itu terbuka lebar..

Suara dentang-dentang hujan bertemu tanah tidak lagi terdengar..

Hanyalah suara detak jantungnya yang kini bergemuruh

Lebih kuat daripada suara petir yang menyambar…

Bibir basah itu melenguh ketika ada hisapan mendominasinya secara tiba-tiba..

Mendapat ciuman pertama di bawah hujan…

Adakah yang lebih romantis dari itu?

.

.

" h..hey?! kenapa malah mimisann sih? Kucium lagi loh…"

sepertinya direct kisseu bagi joonmyeon adalah senjata paling mematikan untuknya.

 **END ( kindly please review krisho shippers sekalian, jangan mentang2 uda yg terakhir ga diriviw lagi T_T)**

Nahlohh yang nagih xD uda pacaran yeeehhh/? Chukkae appa ummaa xD

Oh iya ff yang lama tertundah ehm… **" REWIND THE PAST AND START OVER AGAIN"** **"DON'T HATE ME DADDY?" sama "OUR HIGH SCHOOL LOVE STORY"**

 **ADAKAH YANG MASIH TERTARIK?** Kalau engga ya gpp.. kudiskontinue :')


End file.
